hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyon
|kana = ピヨン |rōmaji = Piyon |also known as = Rabbit |name = Piyon |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Female |hair = orange |eyes = pink |occupation = Paleograph Hunter Zodiacs (Rabbit) Linguist Interpreter Intelligence Division |type = Unknown |abilities = |Abilities = |japanese voice = Tomo Kiriyama |image gallery = yes}} Piyon (ピヨン, Piyon) is an Paleograph Hunter and member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Rabbit". She is part of the Intelligence Division, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Appearance Piyon is a young woman of average height with orange medium length haircut. She wears a costume consisting of a pair of bunny ears, a miniskirt, a fluffy cotton tail, a pair of long arm warmers, and a collar. Personality Piyon seems to have a laid-back attitude. During the electoral meetings of the Zodiacs she was always seen playing with her cellphone or laptop. She also displayed a mild sense of sarcasm in her short conversations with the Vice Chairman Pariston, making fun of him for being late and being involved in shady activities. She was visibly furious when Pariston states he wants to become the new Chairman without holding an election. She also really hates being ignored as during the last votation for the 13th Chairman, Leorio inadvertently ignores her, causing Piyon to get enraged and scream loudly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Netero's death Piyon and the other Zodiacs are gathered to vote for a new Chairman of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 They are hostile towards Pariston, especially after he proposes himself as the new Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 Like the other Zodiacs, she is forced to follow Ging's rules to elect the new Chairman and during the 1st round of election she acts alongside Ginta and Kanzai as an inspector.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 In the following election rounds, she mainly appears as a M.C. for the election. Dark Continent Expedition arc Beans delivers a video containing Netero's message to the Zodiacs. Piyon and the others watch the first video which gives the Zodiacs a special assignment of hunting Beyond Netero down. The second video shows the late Chairman telling about the Dark Continent Expedition, in which his son Beyond will surely participate. During the discussion of the plans, Piyon does not listen with her teammates, rather, she is engrossed in her cellphone and laptop. When Beyond Netero sees the Zodiacs in person, Piyon and her teammates are given a proposal of a "give and take" with Beyond.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 341 The nine Hunters witness Cheadle and Beyond's following conversation from outside the cell.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 342 Later, Piyon is present when Beyond signs the contract with the terms the Hunters Association has set.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 345 Cheadle summons a meeting to introduce the new Boar and Rat, and she starts explaining about the V6, the Five Great Calamities, the difficulty of the mission, which is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika raises his hand, saying he has many. The first is how many infiltrators on Netero's side the Zodiacs have managed to identify, much to everyone's shock. Kanzai asks him how he would know that, and Kurapika is surprised, as he thought it obvious: It is clear that Beyond was waiting for his father's demise and had been making preparations all along, with letting the Hunters Associations capture him being part of them. To achieve his goals, however, he needed both a competent right-hand man and a substantial group of followers, which Cheadle recognizes as Pariston and the Temp Hunters. Kurapika reflects that everything up to the election makes sense, but what will come after is still a mere hypothesis. After Mizaistom escorts him out to speak to him in private, the Zodiacs sum up their preparations for the journey, with Piyon stating that she has been integrating data on the Ancient Language into their software in case they should come in contact with the Dark Continent's civilization. Reconstruction will be priority after retrieving the list of passengers. She is assigned to the Intelligence Division.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 346 When Mizaistom calls a new meeting, Piyon is left flabbergasted by the announcement that a spy is likely to be hiding among the Zodiacs. Like the others, she agrees to reveal his powers. However, unbeknownst to her, Kurapika is using his dowsing to determine who is lying, and she is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 348 Abilities & Powers Piyon has yet to show any Nen abilities; however, being one of the Zodiacs, she is considered one of the best Hunters. Hisoka rated her 77 points out of - presumably - 100 in overall strength.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 320 This echelon is superior to that of many pro Hunters. Piyon is often seen with cellphones and computers, although her exact degree of knowledge in technology is unknown. Trivia *Piyon seems to be the most tech-savvy as she is mostly seen texting on her cell phone or using her laptop. *The word piyon is normally used in manga as the sound effect "boing", also in manga piyon is mostly used as the sound of rabbits hopping/jumping. References Navigation fr:Piyon Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Hunter Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Nen users Category:Characters Category:Paleograph Hunters Category:Intelligence Division